PRISONER
by Shattering Desire
Summary: He looks like an innocent, a bit naive and pale-skinned version of Atem with the exception of his amethyst eyes and that is why the Pharaoh "adopted" him. However, one should not judge Yugi Moto by his looks alone. :: Semi-Dark AU, full warning inside, and eventual Boundshipping! Rating may change.


**Synopsis**: He looks like an innocent, a bit naive and pale-skinned version of Atem with the exception of his amethyst eyes and that is why the Pharaoh "adopted" him. However, one should not judge Yugi Moto by his looks alone.

**Eventual Pairing**: Thief King Bakura x Yugi Moto

**Genre** | **Warning**: AU (Alternate Universe) or something like that, unintentional (?) time travel, and darkish; meaning future implied or detailed graphic scenes (such as gore and torture; smut is probably not going to be added at all cause I am not good at writing smut). Of course there is probably going to be lame drama, romance, angst, adventure, eventual slash, and slight ancestral attraction. Plus maybe a somewhat psychotic and manipulative/cunning Yugi Moto? Who knows, I certainly don't. I just type whatever comes to mind that seems fairly interesting.

* * *

><p>chapter one<p>

{ r u n & r u n }

* * *

><p>If Yugi Moto hadn't already done so many times, he would be cursing his cousin for forcing him to go to his appointment for him because he had another, more important meeting, and cursing himself for losing his balance and getting himself a face full of magical golden junk that sent him to in the middle of a damned desert. Not saying he's still not upset about that, oh no, he is, but he's more curious as to <em>why<em> in the name of all that is good and evil he ended up in a **_desert_** – and how he will get back home. After all, he has a Duel Monster tournament to compete in the next two weeks.

That and the heat is absolutely _disgusting_.

"This heat is unbearable, not to mention gross, and my clothes are pretty much like second-skin by now with all the sweat they soaked up," he bellyached underneath his breath.

Scowling after he stumbled as he walked through steep sand up the hill – although he has been doing that for a while now – and shoving any thoughts of the heat out of his main thoughts. _'Why do I always get in these sticky situations? I mean, __**really**__ . . .'_ He mused, violet orbs glaring ahead, before his hearing caught sounds of… something.

He could not tell what sounds they were, to be completely honest, so he crouched lowly as he slowly moved stealthily as he could up the sand hill, straining his ears as he tries to pinpoint what – _exactly_ – the sounds were.

People – Egyptians as far as he can tell from what he hear of their language; which makes sense since he is some part of Egypt; or at least he was before he fell face first into a heap of sand – a small group most likely, and... were those... **horses** he heard?

Frowning, he moves more closely to preen a bit over to see if he can get a glimpse, pulling his pale hoodie down to pull his hair down so he doesn't give himself away too much, as he doesn't want to whoever it is to know he's there quite yet. He cursed at the fact that his hair is three colours, and wonders once more as to how his family even retained this odd mutation.

"**Are you certain **you** sensed a** Beast **here,** Priest**? I see nothing.**" A man that looked like a regular ol' grunt to Yugi muttered, making him wonder why a priest comes all the way out here.

_'Wait; did he just say a BEAST? Shit, since are there any beasts in this place? And what's that about a priest…? Gah, I so wish I could understand more than a few random words of Egyptian!'_ Yugi shuddered, hoping against hope that it was just a small, harmless garden snake. _'Are there even garden snakes here . . .?' _

"**Of course **you fool**; it's a powerful one as well, so that is probably why **you** sense and see **nothing**."** The one in a red cloak hissed angrily, making Yugi think to try and not piss that one off. Nevertheless, Yugi knew he would do so anyway, if just for sport, if he ever encountered him in person. "Go**;** search** and **look over there** whilst **I look **for the **residue** the **Beast **has **left**.**"

Yugi narrowed his eyes, he slowly made his way down the sand hill and – and immediately walked in the opposite direction of where the High and Mighty person pointed where he wanted those men to go over and scrounge about searching for a beast of some kind. "What kind of beast in a desert leaves a residue?" He didn't want to know, actually, but it's curious that a beast could leave a residue behind… eh, enough thinking; more fleeing.

The Japanese teen made it rather far from the not-so friendly group before he got noticed by one of them. Probably noticed the foot imprints he left in the sand, not that he couldn't walk without leaving any behind him.

"You there, halt!"

Yugi jumped at the sound of the voice hollering at a distance away from his current position, and turned around quickly to only see the high-and-mighty man from the do-not-want-to-meet-you-in-a-alley group to be glaring at him with distaste.

The tri-coloured teen could only utter one sentence before he ran away like hell at his heels, and that sentence is, "Well, shit."

* * *

><p>If you were to ask someone how their day would turn out, they would most likely say something along the lines that it would be their usual routine.<p>

Yet if you were to ask a certain duellist how his day would turn out, I am most certain he'd tell you that he didn't expect to get mysteriously dumped into a damned desert or get captured by a group of people who do not speak a lick of Japanese (not that he expected them to) or English (which is odd since it is pretty much universal nowadays) and apparently don't that that it is the 21st Century and not… whatever time they think it is.

Thus leads them to believe he is being a fool on purpose when they try talking to him and only get strained answers back in atrocious Egyptian, so they try beating answers outta him before getting the hint on the fact that he (Yugi) may in fact be quite limited in his knowledge of their language. It still took them a few days though, but they were still weary and have doubts, thinking maybe he (again, Yugi) is pretending to be inadequate. By then though, their beating had taken a toll on him and he struggles to walk without stumbling and falling. He doesn't want to be dragged or whipped again, however, so when they have arrived at their destination, Yugi collapsed without his intent.


End file.
